The use of ladders for above ground swimming pools is essential when there is not provided any deck or other mechanism for gaining access to the swimming pool. However, it is also necessary to be able to prevent climbing access to the ladders. This is particularly the case with children since ladders are attractive to small children. Not only do the children run the risk of injury while climbing, but also a risk of drowning if access is gained to the interior of the swimming pool.
The need for ladder guards is well recognized in the art and there have been many proposals for such devices.
Most of the guards have been designed as a retrofit for existing pool ladders. Thus, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,197, there is disclosed a safety device for use with above ground swimming pools. The flat shield is gravity supported at the base of the ladder. It rests against the ladder and is secured by a locking bar that slips through two holes in the side of the shield behind the ladder. However, it will not accommodate wider or narrower ladders and must rest on the ground and is of limited suitability.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,195 to Singer discloses a ladder guard for above ground swimming pools. It consists of a flat panel, covering ladder steps to prevent young children from climbing up the ladder into the pool area. However, it does not provide for locking and can be easily removed even by children.
A desirable feature of a ladder for an above ground swimming pool is one which would normally be in a locked position, but is easily opened and permits access by adults, but not the children. It would also be desirable if the ladder guard could be utilized while occupying the pool while still permitting opening of the guard for ingress and egress to and from the swimming pool.